Loopdeeloop Galaxy
The Loopdeeloop Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It is located in the Terrace, along with the Good Egg Galaxy, Honeyhive Galaxy, Flipswitch Galaxy, Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor, and the Sweet Sweet Galaxy (unlocked by Hungry Luma). The galaxy appears at first as a giant Question Block, however, it will be unlocked once five Power Stars have been collected. The galaxy is a small galaxy and is made up nearly entirely of a long flow of water above Space where many Penguins cheer for Mario/Luigi while they surf on a manta ray. This galaxy has no enemies present at all. Planets/Areas Starting Planet The Starting Planet is made up of a small grassy platform where many Penguins on it. Further ahead is a short expanse of water surrounded by colorful rings. This is obviously the first planet Mario/Luigi lands on and is where Coach teaches the player how to surf on the manta ray named Ray. At the end of the planet is a tunnel that takes Mario/Luigi to the Loopdeeloop Planet Loopdeeloop Planet This is a large planet made almost entirely of water with several Coins floating in it and a few gates. It is the second planet visited in the galaxy's only mission- Surfing 101. Once Mario/Luigi completes his training on the Starting Planet, Mario/Luigi is taken to the actual arena (which is this planet). Here, Mario must carefully surf on Ray while collecting the Coins and Star Bits along the way and avoiding falling off the path into Space, resulting in a life lost. 1-Up Mushrooms are also present down the watery path. After passing the finish line, Mario/Luigi is automatically transported to the Prize Planet. Prize Planet This is a large stone planet off to the side of the Starting Planet. It is automatically accessed as soon as Mario/Luigi crosses the finish line on the Loopdeeloop Planet. One one side of the planet is a podium with three levels, numbered 1, 2, 3, with 1 obviously being the highest one. Under the number 1 on the highest level is a carving of a manta ray (possibly Ray himself), which shows whoever stands on that level has won the surfing challenge. On the other side of the planet, Coach is found standing here and congratulates Mario/Luigi on achieving victory. He then releases a Power Star, which moves itself to the top of the podium for Mario/Luigi to collect. Terrace Planets These are three connected, small stone platforms floating close to the Loopdeeloop Planet. They have four Penguins on them who are cheering for Mario/Luigi on the sidelines. These planets look exactly like the Prize Planet. Missions Surfing 101 This is the only level in the galaxy. Mario/Luigi lands on the Starting Planet where many Penguins are found. Here, they must walk up to Coach. When Mario/Luigi talks to him, he has the choice of whether to take the tutorial or begin the challenge immediately. On the tutorial there are many Star Bits and Coins that can be collected. After the tutorial, Mario/Luigi can go through the gate to begin the real challenge. The first part of the race is pretty straight with hardly any turns, five Coins, and a 1-Up Mushroom. However, as Mario/Luigi proceeds, there are more turns, which the plumber must be very careful not to fall off and into Space. After some twists and turns, there is a huge drop which can cause the player to be frightened, however, if the Wii Remote is held straight, everything should be fine. After a second similar drop, the finish line comes in sight, where the sharpest turn in the planet is found. After this turn, Mario or Luigi will cross the finish line and be warped to the Prize Planet. Coach will then bring the plumber to a small platform with a score block and gives him a Power Star. Enemies *None Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Loopdeeloop Planet *Prize Planet Trivia *Despite its name, the Loopdeeloop Galaxy has no loops present, however, in the Loopdeeswoop Galaxy, there is a loop. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy